


Advantages of possessing a human body

by Mistofstars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x03, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Masturbating, daydream, erotic fantasy, jimmy helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistofstars/pseuds/Mistofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is aroused, and Jimmy is there to show him the ropes. Still DESTIEL though xD [spoilers for 5x03, set after 5x03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages of possessing a human body

**Author:** Mistofstars

**Pairing:** Castiel / Dean Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Castiel, Dean Winchester, Jimmy and Amelia Novak are not mine – they all belong to the creators of Supernatural. All of this is made up, no money is being made with it. No copyright infringements intended.

**Warnings:** smut, PWP, slightly dub-con at the beginning, spoilers for 5x03

**Author's note:** Wow. Okay. So... apparently I have a thing for Castiel exploring the nicer things of human life... and the image of him touching himself ...wow... is really something I could think about the whole day hahah. So this happened. Jimmy is just there to show him the ropes (and also because I love Jimmy as well). SET AFTER 5x03

**Rating:** M to be save

***** Advantages of possessing a human body *****

Castiel wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he was pretty certain something was wrong with this vessel. He stood in front of a head-high mirror in an uninhabited motel room in Maine, observing the human body he possessed from head to toe. Outwardly there was almost no change visible, yet he felt changed, flustered and restless. Something _had_ happened to him today, and his mind wandered back, trying to figure out, _what exactly_ had changed him within the last hours that he felt so bewildered.

On this day Dean and him had met Raphael, attempting to squeeze information out of him regarding God's whereabouts, and afterwards he and Dean had had a little heart-to-heart in the Impala. Castiel still felt a hot shudder rumbling through his belly when he thought about Dean talking so openly and honestly to him. There was something about the way he looked at him, something about the way he tried to console Castiel. It's been a rough few weeks, seeking for God, not knowing whether he was still alive, whether he still cared, and Raphael had just added fuel to the fire, implying Lucifer might have raised Castiel from the dead for his purposes.

And then there was Dean next to him, strengthening his faith again, making him believe again that God brought him back, not the devil. Castiel took a deep breath, reminiscing about the gentle look Dean had given him, how his soft kind words had touched him like a caress. The way his eyes looked at him with concern, worried about Castiel's condition.., His vessel seemed to tremble slightly, and a warm wave of a notion Castiel did not know twirled in his abdomen, and his lids fluttered shut. There was it again, the feeling that something was wrong with this body. He felt an aching throb and a hot pull in his trousers, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw a bulge in his pants in the mirror.

Confused he brought his hand to it, cupping it cautiously, and upon the soft touch he gasped – it felt _good_ and exciting to touch himself there, and he was even more worried when he realized it had something to do with Dean looking at him, Dean talking to him, Dean touching him... All of this was connected to Dean. Castiel was upset, awkwardly helpless and clueless about what to do now, because he _had_ to do something about this. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but this weird emotion, and the way this body reacted. Maybe Dean would know what to do, but Castiel was unwilling to call him. He wasn't certain what his vessel's problem was, yet an instinct told him it was possibly a private or embarrassing issue. Exasperated he sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He was an angel, a warrior, an ancient, powerful creature, and still he couldn't cope with such a simple thing as a human body.

" _Don't you get it? You're aroused, for Christ's sake!"_ , Jimmy whined helpfully inside him, making Castiel frown. He'd already assumed that the bulge in his pants was called an erection, but he wasn't sure whether Jimmy's confirmation was a good thing. Or if it was good at all to be aroused. It seemed too... _human_ and indecent for an angel, even for one that had rebelled in favor of all humans.

"I don't want to be aroused", Castiel answered alarmed, making Jimmy laugh inside his head heartily.

" _Castiel, it's not a bad thing, it's quite naturally actually."_

"For humans", he retorted dryly. "Angels don't have this equipment and the inconveniences coming with it."

" _It's not an inconvenience, Castiel. It's meant to make you feel good, it releases all tensions in you... But if you're not inclined to do something about it, you could also ignore it for the next possible hour, which can become unpleasant. Still, I think it's not a physical thing that causes it._ You _did this to my body, my body didn't force it on you_ ", Jimmy replied, trying to help Castiel as always.

"Do you mean to suggest that I am to blame for this? I didn't do anything at all", Castiel defended himself, his voice growing raspy and dark when he felt the aching erection throbbing hard underneath his palm. It was already becoming unpleasant to not do something about it.

" _Sure",_ Jimmy scoffed. " _You just thought about Dean intensely, and this happened. I can read your mind as well, Castiel. You're thinking about the warmth of his skin, the breath-taking sight of his soul when you rescued him in Hell. Now you're picturing his bottom lip, and the way he bites it, lets his pink tongue glide over it. You wonder what it is like to kiss him, to taste this tongue, to explore the interior space of his mouth..."_

"Stop it, stop it...", Castiel groaned, his eyes closed as his hand pressed against his leaking erection forcefully.

" _That wasn't_ me _, Castiel. I've just expressed in words what you've been thinking. You're filled with pent up want for this hunter, or else you wouldn't have this lovely tent in my trousers now, and I suggest you better start attending to it asap."_

"But...I don't know what to do. I've never...", Castiel replied, feeling ashamed. But he also noticed Jimmy wasn't laughing or making fun of him, on the contrary, Castiel felt as if Jimmy beheld him with a soft gaze, feeling sorry for his angel.

" _Let me make a suggestion: You let me take over the physical part, while you can fantasize about your hunter."_

Castiel opened his eyes again and beheld himself for a moment in the mirror, trying to make a decision. Jimmy said it was meant to make you feel good, and right now, he wasn't feeling good at all, rather needy and desperate for release, for some way to make this go away. He sighed, resolving he could give it a try at least. He nodded at himself, and Jimmy understood, taking the lead.

He slowly let both of his hands wander to the waistband of his trousers, undoing the belt with skilled motions, whereupon his fingers opened the button and zipper. All the time Castiel observed him through the mirror, feeling the hands on him as if they were his own, and somehow, it also felt as if someone else was touching him. All in all, it didn't feel bad, and Jimmy was gentle when he yanked off the trousers and boxer shorts the body was wearing and laid a hand on the bare erection, where it ached and leaked and throbbed, and Castiel felt edgy but also safe.

He let out a heart-wrenching sigh when Jimmy tightened the grip around him, making himself gasp, and Castiel realized that this was the right solution for the problem. It eased him, and the tension disappeared from his shoulders. Playfully and teasingly Jimmy let a thumb rub over the wet tip, his palm slowly starting to pump and squeeze him with long languid strokes. Castiel couldn't continue watching himself in the mirror, it was becoming too strenuous to keep his eyes open. So he leaned his forehead against the comfortably cool wall, resting a part of his weight against it while Jimmy continued his ministrations.

" _You can think about Dean now_ ", Jimmy suggested, and Castiel heard his own breathless voice answer "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You do not want him the same way." He was a bit worried about the frantic sound of his suddenly high-pitched voice. He had never sounded like that before, never so passionate and desperate and willing.

" _It's all right, I'll block it out and think of Amelia"_ , Jimmy replied, making Castiel feel regret for a second, but Jimmy's hand worked on him so well that he couldn't help but give himself to it. For a while Castiel drowned in the details of the physical act – Jimmy's tight grip on him, the skilful fingers massaging and pressing in just the right way and amount, the smacking noises it made to touch his body like this... A strong feel grew in Castiel, while the atmosphere became tense, crackling with arousal and a thrill of anticipation. Castiel felt hot, even feverish, and he pressed his forehead vehemently against the cold wall. His vessel twitched and cringed and he heard himself moan lowly and gasp and even whimper when Jimmy picked up speed.

Visions of Dean came to Castiel's mind's eye, and again he imagined his sinful perfect lips, pink, glistening with his saliva, because the damn human always let his tongue lick his bottom lip, and Castiel moaned when he fantasized kissing him, pressing his lips against the soft mouth of Dean. In his daydream Dean was replying to the kiss gently, while a hand was running down Castiel's back. Automatically Castiel responded to it, his hips stuttering forward and into Jimmy's hand, starting to move into his fist around him again and again. Castiel saw the surreal Dean smiling at him lovingly, and Cas' cheeks reddened when he shyly returned the smile.

Then Dean moved down to his knees, his hands coming to rest on Cas' hips. With closed lids Castiel almost really felt soft kisses on his stomach when Dean's fingers shoved his shirt aside, hot wet lips traveling down. A provoking tongue licked over his hipbone, leaving wet trails when it glided down. Castiel panted by now, sweat forming on his forehead. He mumbled incoherent words, begging Dean to continue, while lust and giddiness overpowered him. With his mind's eye he saw Dean's cheeky smirk when he allowed himself to stop and look up into Castiel's flustered blushed face, yet soon he focused on Castiel's lower region again, biting the skin of his abdomen teasingly. Finally his moist hot mouth enveloped Castiel, taking him slowly inside him, and semi-consciously Castiel let his hands find their way into Dean's hair, gliding through the soft strands lovingly as Dean's head started to bob up and down.

"Yes, uh", Castiel moaned unintelligibly, giving Jimmy unknowingly a sign he was close to orgasm. So Jimmy reinforced the pressure, albeit he let his hand move slower now, but it was the right mixture making Castiel squeak with pleasure. He couldn't help but fuck into Jimmy's fist, his hips moving on their own will. His lungs felt as if they couldn't contain air any longer, and his whole body shuddered and tensed. Castiel was still lost in the way Dean's mouth felt around him, giving it to him perfectly, until he suddenly felt a contraction in his lower body – his cheeks reddened even more, and he felt a hot frenzy washing over him; his pelvis moved forward when hot squirts of cum landed on the mirror.

Jimmy's hand came to a rest, and Castiel enjoyed the pleasure seeping through the body. It was an exquisite feeling; he was still shaking and his head was swimming, but there were those little warm convulsions of his muscles, making him sigh and moan contentedly. His heartbeat was a mad hasty drum, and his lungs ached when he tried to breathe slowly again, and yet he couldn't stop smiling softly to himself.

" _That wasn't so bad, now, was it?",_ Jimmy joked, watching his body and Castiel struggling to recollect. Castiel laughed quietly, nodding his head in denial. After a few more moments of standing there with closed lids, saying goodbye to the visions of Dean, Castiel managed to stand up and clean up the mess with his angelic powers. When he fixed his clothes again and caught a glimpse of his eyes in the mirror, he saw a change had come to their expression. It seemed knowing now, playful and... softer now. Indeed more _human_ and attainable than before.

"I hope Dean won't see this change", he heard himself mumble thoughtfully. He really was a bad liar, and if Dean asked him what had made this change happen, he wasn't sure he could keep it to himself that he had had an erotic fantasy about him.

" _Don't worry. Nobody will ever be able to see what you just did. It isn't something people can perceive",_ Jimmy explained.

Castiel smiled at himself and Jimmy in the mirror, studying him for a moment.

"Thank you", he said at last, referring to more than just his words.

**THE END**

Sooo what do you think?


End file.
